Quidditch Will Never be the Same
by D. Kenedy
Summary: Harry wishes for something good in his life, and finally gets it...or does he. FredHarry
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Danielle Kenedy AKA Candy-Daze  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Fred/Harry  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the charaters; all belong to J.K Rowling.  
**Warning:** This story contains **slash**, meaing two males being paired romantically. If you are not comfortable or do not like this idea, then please do not read. Please review  
**A/N:** This fic was written for my friend Efrat. She requested a Fred/ Harry fic, and i was happy to deliver. I wrote it in class, hence the fluffy ness. I didnt want to write a graphic fic while learning quadratic functions. Please review.

* * *

**Quidditch will never be the same**

It was a normal spring day at Hogwarts' school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sun was shinning, the grass was drenched and muddy, and the birds were cherping; except one that flew into the Whomping Willow. Harry Potter looked out the castle window taking in the smell of rain water, enjoying every second he stood in that empty corridor. As much as he wanted to say he hated school like most boys his age, he just couldn't. He loved everything in that building; the teachers, the classes, his friends, the beds, the food, and even his enemies. How many people could say their enemy was turned into a weasel?

He wiped the sweat from his brow leaving a smudge of mud on his forehead. He had just finished a long quidditch practice leaving him exhausted. Another reason he loved Hogwarts; quidditch. He was the Seeker on the Gryffindor team. His best friend's brothers were on the team as well. They were beaters; Fred and George Weasley. Harry was particularly fond of Fred. He thought he was adorable; though they both looked alike, Harry could tell the two apart.

"Harry?" A familiar voice came from behind him. Harry whipped around suddenly, only to come face to face with the man from his thoughts. "You left this at practice." Fred said handing Harry his broomstick.

"Thanks, how could I have forgotten it." Harry replied taking his prized fire bolt from Fred. The truth was that he hadn't forgotten it; Fred had taken it from the dorm room as an excuse to talk to Harry alone. Though Fred was shy, he acted differently. Fred was not himself around others; he was his brother; George. Though everyone thought otherwise Fred was completely different than his brother. George was strong, knew exactly who he was, and what he wanted; Fred on the other hand wasn't sure of himself and what he wanted, which made Fred jealous of George. Today, however was different; he knew exactly what he wanted and who he was, even though he was afraid to achieve it, he knew that without it, he would never be happy.

Fred just blushed and stared at Harry, causing Harry to get a knot in his stomach.

"Fred," Harry managed to squeeze out. "What are you looking at?"

Fred did not answer; instead he just dove at Harry's mouth, pushing Harry's back up against the wall. Harry, still in surprise at the red head's actions, did not move. This caused Fred to immediately part from Harry.

"I'm so sorry." Fred apologized. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Fred, don't worry please." Harry cut him off. "I liked it." He said smiling, and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Quidditch will never be the same." Fred said looking down.

"How so?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well Imagine if you will. You and I, both of us naked, sweaty and wet in the shower," Fred replied smirking.

"Well now, that will make me want to win the game ten times quicker so I can be a part of that beautiful scene." Harry then kissed Fred gently once more, and with that they walked back to the dorm room hand in hand.

"Harry!" Ron said shaking him. "Wake up!" Harry's eyes drifted open, it was just a dream. Harry sighed and got out of bed.

"I'm up, I'll meet you in the Great hall." Ron nodded and went downstairs.

_Figures that when I finally believe I'm happy, it's all a dream _Harry thought as he pulled his trousers up, bouncing up and down. Suddenly a little flash of red caught his eyes. He turned and looked over to his night stand and saw a single red rose with a note. The note wasn't signed, it only read:

"Quidditch will never be the same."


	2. the glass rose

Okie this is the Second chapter since alot of people requested it.  
**The Glass Rose****

* * *

**

"Harry, are you ready yet?" Ron's voice bellowed from the common room causing Harry to drop his gift. The minute the rose hit the floor, it shattered into many little glass pieces. Harry re-examined the note; the handwriting was so neat, and he had seen Fred's penmanship before, messy beyond belief. He looked down at the shards of glass that were now glowing brightly at his feet. Each piece was floating above the floor, until they all conjoined to become that soft delicate rose once more.

_Its no longer glass, it's a real rose_ He thought to himself as he picked up the rose and turned his attention back to the note. _It could have been written with a spell, since the rose is obviously charmed, it wouldn't be a surprise_ He stuffed the rose and note into his drawer. _If anyone say this I would get the hazing of a life time_ He put on his shoes and turned around towards the door when he saw him. Fred Weasley, more radiant than ever, was standing in front of him smiling softly; he was sure it was Fred, because he saw the scar on his arm that George gave him when they were kids.

"Harry, did you like the rose?" Fred smiled softly and Harry blushed.

"Yea I loved it, I don't know what to say." Harry lowered his head.

"Say you love me Harry Potter!" Harry stood in shock of what Fred had just said _that isn't something Fred would say, that's not him. It must be George_ Harry thought and looked at the scar once more. It wasn't the same scar; Fred's wasn't as noticeable for time had faded it.

"George, get out." Harry said bluntly and shoved him out the door.

"How did you know it was me?" George laughed. "By the way, nice acting Potter." Harry was alone once more standing in front of his bed. He sighed and put on his sweater. He turned around the same way he did before, hoping he would see Fred instead of George, but no one was there. He made his way down stairs to the common room to meet the youngest Weasley boy, only to find that Ron wasn't there. He sighed again and made his way to the great hall. Suddenly two hands came out of the broom closet, grabbed onto his shirt collar and yanked him inside. Harry tried to scream but a hand was grasping over his mouth and he heard someone say 'shhh.' He turned to face this person and smiled immediately when his eyes met with Fred's.

"Let me see your hand." Harry said not wanting to take another chance. He looked at the scar, it really was Fred this time.

"Harry, I had to tell George, he forced it out of me, I'm so sorry." Fred begged for Harry's forgiveness not knowing that he already got it, "And that rose was from me, not George." Harry's sexual instincts took over and he attacked Fred's Mouth. Their kisses grew more passionate by the second, but Harry pulled away quickly, not to far though. Their lips were only a hair away.

"Fred, I love you." Harry said softly and gave him a few gentle kisses.

"I do too." They spent the rest of breakfast in that broom closet, having cream without the coffee.


End file.
